In the past, golf ball dimple designs typically included 250 to 500 dimples, all having the same specific diameter, depth, and shape, usually chosen to maximize the aerodynamic effectiveness of the dimples. Today, it is not uncommon to find several different sizes of dimples on a single ball. In these designs, the different-sized dimples are typically configured to all have the same depth, or the same enclosed volume, or the same depth/diameter ratio (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,750), or with no particular relationship at all. None of these schemes maximizes the aerodynamic effectiveness of each dimple size.